


IDoMW.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: How to save a life. [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, POV Molly Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "We both love Harry," It's not a question, it's a statement. It doesn't matter they are not Harry's parents nor his guardians. It never did and it never will - not since Ron had wrote and confided to her before Christmas on his first year.





	IDoMW.

It's quiet (the children had been sent off to bed and the others had retired into parlor room) between them whenMolly joins him in the kitchen. Sirius had been left with the duty of cleaning dishes today and the man still stuck to doing them like a muggle would; Molly had only inquired once about the subject, to Remus not to the wizard about the injury, and what Remus had told her had made Molly never touch nor begrudge on the subject again. Without a word Molly stays at the doorway as she watches Sirius. 

Sirius puts down the sponge and started rinsing the dishes. One, a plate, was put back into the soapy water on the other side of the sink though. Finally Molly was feed up with the silence (it's funny she use not to mind silence but ever since Fred and George began to walk Molly has learned to be weary of it even when not around the twins) and she had to shallow both her anger and pride before she opens her mouth because neither of those things will get her anywhere with Sirius she had come to learn.

"We both love Harry," It's not a question, it's a statement. It doesn't matter they are not Harry's parents nor his guardians. It never did and it never will - not since Ron had wrote and confided to her before Christmas on his first year. "but that doesn't mean I trust you. Not because you see Harry as his father instead of who he is which you do, or because what happened to Lily and James, but because you and Remus were so heavy in your blood lust, in your desire for revenge, that willing to murder Peter in front of three children."

For the first time since having entered the kitchen Sirius acknowledges her. Not verbally, but through stiffening as though he was wand instead of a person. 

"He deserves to be unburned, Sirius. Harry has lost so much of his childhood already. Let him have what is left of it while he still can." This was not an order, it was a plea. It was a mother begging to protect her child. Molly can't protect Harry from his relatives for more than a few weeks but she is attempting to save him from Voldemort (despite having children of her own that could pay for her actions) and why can't Sirius see this? Why can't they, the Order, see this? Oh she knows what they think of her and they are a bit right but not wholly. 

"Do you think Voldemort will give him the chance?"

Molly thinks of the tales she's gotten out of her children about what's been going on the the last few years at Hogwarts. It makes her mouth thin and makes her feel too hot even though she was just cool a few minutes ago.

She wants to say Voldemort will now that the Order is here. Now that Albus knows that he is alive, but Voldemort had been alive and at Hogwarts four years ago - he had even been on the back of the head of a professor! He then - a younger Voldemort that is - had somehow possessed Ginny and opened the Chamber of Secrets. Molly desperately wants to say yes but everything she knows makes the word hard to voice (because it's a lie and this lie will not comfort her children - it will get them killed). 

Molly had came in here to make some semblance of peace with Sirius for Harry's sake and now, after threatening great body harm, she tells the man all of what little she knows because they, Albus and Molly, had not been enough to protect Harry and that, along with protecting the rest of her children, is all that Molly wants.


End file.
